In recent years, with the popularization of mobile communications, more and more people have multiple sim cards. For example, some people own several sim cards of different carrier operators because they have to travel to and fro between many places due to work. For another example, some people own several sim cards which belong to different operators, such as China Mobile, China Unicorn and Telecommunications. Take another example, some people own multiple SIM cards in order to distinguish work phone and private phones.
Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) phones emerge for users with multiple sim cards to provide more convenient calling experiences. A DSDS phone means that one phone can be installed with two SIM cards, which are in standby. In addition, corresponding to different network types, dual-model-dual-standby-mobile phones emerge, that is, two SIM cards on the same mobile phone belong to different network types. For example, one SIM card supports GSM network while the other one supports CDMA network.
With the popularity of smart phones, users criticize them for inconvenient use of the built-in dialing system and failure in meeting their demands and many third-party communication softwares emerge. At present, common third-party communications softwares treat a mobile terminal device to be a single-SIM phone as default so no smart third-party communication software matches the dual-sim phones for users intelligently. The reason the third-party communication software cannot be still applicable to the dual-sim phone is because the following problems exist.
Firstly, limited by cellphone manufacturers, the third-party communication software cannot directly acquire configuration factors of the dual-sim phone, such as basic parameters of each slot, or invoke SIM card in the slot to implement implementation functions of corresponding functions which may cause the third-party communication software to fail in taking full control of system communication and providing complete function experiences to users. For examples, users cannot get missed calls or call logs cannot be displayed, or users cannot swap in SIM cards to make calls or locate or store contacts. Such third-party communication softwares have been far from enough to meet users' demands.
Currently, the regular method to obtain configuration factors of a dual-sim phone is to buy a dual-sim phone with a specific model and decompile the phone model to obtain configuration factors of each slot. However, confronting abundance of innovative dual-sim phones from many manufacturers, it is impossible to buy each new model for decompling to obtain corresponding configuration factors, and it is not realistic from a cost perspective.
Secondly, different cellphone manufacturers have different naming or defining methods about the configuration factors of dual-sim phones, and even the same cellphone manufacturer have different configuration factors of the same dual-sim phone model due to different production batches. Although the the configuration factors can be obtained by decompling the dual-sim phone with a certain model results cannot be applied in dual-sim phones with other models, even in dual-sim phones of different batches from the same manufacturer with the same model. After the dual-sim phone with the same model is decomplied to obtain configuration factors, and the user switches on and off the phone or plug in or out SIM cards repeatedly, existing configuration factors will change and such updated configuration factors are different depending on different users, so it is unrealistic to customize configuration factors for each user.
Confronted with large numbers of dual-sim users and dual-sim phone models which are updated at any time, how to respond user's demands and realize rapid intelligent identification of the dual-sim phone model becomes an urgent problem for third-party communication softwares.